<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cuddles by BooULim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034453">Birthday Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim'>BooULim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF Birthday [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Cute, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, a really late birthday fic, im sorry, just seungjun using his birthday privilege to cuddle with yuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooULim/pseuds/BooULim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungjun didn't want to waste his birthday privilege so he use it on Yuto</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seungjun | J-Us &amp; Mizuguchi Yuto | U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF Birthday [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yoooooo ahahahahha i'm so late :") i just finished writing this like two weeks after his birthday. I have no motivation at all, and i'm in writer's block hours? days? weeks? idk ;-; so this fic took way too long to finish ︶︿︶</p>
<p>and honestly I didn't have a plot for seungjun's birthday fic but thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna">Faefauna</a><br/>I figure out the plot even though it came from a little misunderstanding XD</p>
<p>regardless of all that, finally it's done and you guys can read it :D</p>
<p> enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 11.30 pm.</p>
<p>Usually at this time the ONF members consider it still afternoon. If they're not practicing at the company, they usually make a fuss in their dorm. They joke around, annoy the other members, watch TV marathons, and so on. One time the neighbors scolded them for being too noisy at midnight. What do you expect from six boys living together?</p>
<p>But this night, most of the ONF members were already in their dreamland, tired from partying hard at Seungjun's birthday party. The birthday boy was still energized, but because the others were already lying on their beds, he followed suit.</p>
<p>He couldn't force himself to sleep. He didn't want to open his phone, he might get bored from using the same apps. He didn't want to brood over, he was afraid of going too far back to embarrassing times. </p>
<p>He got up from his sleeping position, he paid attention to his surroundings. Jaeyoung was already sleeping soundly, and Yuto... Oh, he's using his phone, apparently he's not the only one who’s still awake.</p>
<p>"Yuto, you haven't slept yet?" Seungjun called in a small voice, to avoid waking up Jaeyoung.</p>
<p>Yuto looked at Seungjun, then returned to his cellphone. "Not yet," he replied simply.</p>
<p>Seungjun lay back down and thought for a moment. Suddenly he had an idea. It's not tomorrow yet, it's a good time for him to use his birthday privilege.</p>
<p>Seungjun sits again. "Yuto~" Seungjun singsonged. Yuto just turned his head to the older man, he stayed quiet.</p>
<p>Seungjun smiled then opened his arms wide. "Come cuddle with hyung~" he exclaimed cheerfully.</p>
<p>Yuto seemed to want to protest but suddenly he shut his mouth. He got up from his bed and went to Seungjun's bed, still holding his cellphone. He sits on Seungjun's bed, his eyes don't come off the cellphone.</p>
<p>"Move," said Yuto quietly.</p>
<p>Seungjun was confused by Yuto's behavior. "Huh?"</p>
<p>Yuto turned his attention from the phone screen to Seungjun. "You said you wanted to cuddle, I'll go back, then," he said flatly. Then he got up.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay-okay." Seungjun was flustered. He quickly moved to give Yuto some space. Yuto sat in the place Seungjun gave him and then immediately lay down facing the outside, still playing on his cellphone. Seungjun shifted to find his comfy position, he put his stomach on Yuto's back. Then he chuckled, he was amused because Yuto accepted his cuddling request. "That’s unusual of you, you are usually disgusted," he teased.</p>
<p>"It's still your day, hyung, I'm not going to complain," Yuto replied calmly, his finger scrolling the screen.</p>
<p>Seungjun smirked at that. "Is that so? What if I--"</p>
<p>"Don't even think about it," cut Yuto sharply.</p>
<p>Seungjun giggled. "Just kidding."</p>
<p>Seungjun stroked Yuto's head, he played with his brown hair. The other hand then crept to the younger’s belly, he hugged Yuto tightly.</p>
<p>"Yuto is so cute~" said Seungjun with a cute tone. "My little baby," he cooed.</p>
<p>"Hyung, our size is not that different." Yuto rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"But you’re tinier, I can hug you like this." Seungjun tightened his arm around Yuto’s stomach. He nuzzled his nose on Yuto’s neck, staying there for a while. He then looked at Yuto who seemed like he’s not bothered by the older male doings. "You’re not mad?" he asked carefully.</p>
<p>Yuto just sighed. "I said I wouldn't complain."</p>
<p>"Wow, Yuto is really tough," Seungjun chuckled.</p>
<p>"We’re only doing this until twelve," Yuto said.</p>
<p>"If I fall asleep like this, then what will you do?" Seungjun teased. He’s not planning on falling asleep, but he can’t help but think what will the younger one do if he ends up falling asleep while hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>"W-we’ll see that later," Yuto stuttered, making Seungjun grinned widely. Yuto is just so cute in Seungjun’s eyes.</p>
<p>"Hmm, okay~" Seungjun hummed.</p>
<p>The next minutes were quiet. It’s not an awkward silence but more to a comfortable one. Seungjun kept stroking Yuto’s brown locks, he’s getting sleepy even though he was the one who’s stroking.</p>
<p>He was going to dreamland when suddenly a loud noise came from Yuto’s phone.</p>
<p>Yuto quickly turned down the volume in panic. “Sorry hyung, were you about to fall asleep?” his voice was concerned.</p>
<p>Seungjun rubbed his eyes. “N-no it’s okay, glad you prevent me from falling asleep.” he smiled then.</p>
<p>Yuto apologizes for one last time and then proceeds to look at his screen.</p>
<p>"Yuto," Seungjun called softly.Yuto just hummed as a reply. "What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.</p>
<p>Yuto chuckled. "My birthday is still in two months. Jaeyoung hyung's birthday is coming soon."</p>
<p>Seungjun peeked at Jaeyoung who’s still asleep peacefully, it looked like he’s having a good dream. "He’s already sleeping,” he told Yuto. "Besides, we've already prepared a surprise for him.” Seungjun winked. Yuto just nodded.</p>
<p>"So what do you want?" Seungjun asked again.</p>
<p>"I want to go to a Seventeen or Monsta X concert," Yuto said in a giggle.</p>
<p>Seungjun was kind of shocked by Yuto’s wishes. Well it’s not impossible, It could be granted but ONF themselves are quite busy. There’s also a really low chance for the groups to hold a concert in March. "That’s a bit hard Yuto," Seungjun said honestly while grinning and scratching his non itchy neck.</p>
<p>"Okay then,” Yuto said softly. He put his phone on the nightstand and brought his arms close to his chest. </p>
<p>He sighed. “I want to meet my family.”</p>
<p>Seungjun got flustered that he stuttered replying to him, "Th-that’s…"</p>
<p>Yuto chuckled. "Why? Is it hard too?"</p>
<p>Seungjun could hear a hint of sadness and hopelessness from the younger’s voice.</p>
<p>"N-no," Seungjun replied.</p>
<p>He heard Changyoon promised the boy that they’ll bring his family here. He felt like he should fulfil the promise, in any way. </p>
<p>"We will try, Yuto."</p>
<p>Yuto smiled weakly. "It’s okay if you guys can’t bring them here."</p>
<p>
  <em> No it’s not, I could feel it from your voice </em>
</p>
<p>Seungjun caressed Yuto’s sides softly full of affection. "I and the other hyungs promised to bring your parents here."</p>
<p>Yuto let out a sigh. "Don't promise anything that is impossible, hyung."</p>
<p>"Who said it's impossible?” Seungjun asked as he raised his body to look at Yuto. Yuto turned his head to the older from the sudden movement. Seungjun showed the younger a confident expression. “We'll try, you'll see. We're going to celebrate your birthday with your family by your side!" he exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>Yuto smiled from Seungjun’s enthusiasm. "I'll be looking forward to that," he said as he laid back his head on the pillow, "thanks for the kind thought," he added.</p>
<p>It was silent again. </p>
<p>Seungjun was about to fall asleep again when Yuto opened his mouth and asked, "What about hyung?"</p>
<p>Seungjun got confused by the question. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Are you satisfied with today, Hyung?" Yuto questioned softly.</p>
<p>Seungjun smiled widely. He was really happy today. Changyoon, as always, planned a birthday surprise for him, it was a major success. He honestly didn’t expect to get pranked even though he stated proudly to them that he won’t fall for any pranks.</p>
<p>The food they had was amazing, he felt like he gained a lot of weight from eating Minkyun’s parents ice cream cake alone. And the presents they gave him were rather interesting. Hyojin gave him a really questionable present, a children toilet seat cover to warm up his butt.</p>
<p>It’s definitely the best day for him in this two weeks of new year.</p>
<p>"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?” Seungjun said, the wide smile was still on his handsome face, “cuddling with you satisfied me more," he continued while hugging the younger male tighter, making Yuto blushed.</p>
<p>“I-I see,” Yuto stuttered, bashful from the sudden burst of affection.</p>
<p>Seungjun took a peek at his phone, it just turned midnight. They’ve been cuddling around for thirty minutes. Time flies quite fast when he’s with Yuto, Seungjun thought.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's already midnight, I just realized," Seungjun said. He patted the younger’s shoulder who’s getting sleepy. Seungjun smiled. "You can go back, thanks for the cuddle."</p>
<p>Yuto didn’t stand up and go back to his bed. Instead, he moved his body so he’s facing Seungjun, he looked even smaller with this new position.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Seungjun asked, confused by Yuto’s doing.</p>
<p>"I-I'll just stay here, it's already comfy like this," Yuto answered with a sheepish smile, a hint of red was visible on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Seungjun felt like bursting from the cuteness overload, his favorite son just did that. He smiled widely and his hand crept to Yuto’s hair to caress it.  "Oh~ my baby Yuto~" he cooed. </p>
<p>The red on the younger’s cheeks got darker. Yuto hit the older’s chest lightly, the one who got hit just chuckled. "G-go to sleep."</p>
<p>Seungjun thought it’s cute seeing Yuto all bashful like that, he wanted to tease him more. "How can I go to sleep when you're being cute like this?" his grin grew widely with every word coming out from his mouth.</p>
<p>"I-I'll sleep first," Yuto said as he shut his eyes. </p>
<p>Seungjun chuckled. "So adorable~" he hugged the boy tighter, bringing him closer to his chest. </p>
<p>And they fell asleep that way, in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this mess :"</p>
<p>I determined to finish jaeyoung's before this January ends, wish me luck ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>